Not Everything's Black and White
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: Being in denial isn't always good. He seen it happen with Eferhilda with Rufus. Who'd knew, Rogue Cheney, would be in the same predicament with Hild's sister, Ariadne. Sequel to Opposites Attract.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: finally I have typed up the first chapter even though I had it written down in a tablet since I did chapter seven of Opposites Attract, and that was last year. Anyway, I also want to say that I've seen Frosch come home episode almost a year ago and was kinda surprised to see Sabertooth was on a cliff or large hill and was big enough to have rooms for the Wizards. Oh well. I'm keeping it to what I had with my first story. Anyway enjoy cause I feel like my normal followers may not like it to where I added two more ocs. But know that is not permanent.**

Two months. Two months have passed since Rufus Lore and Eferhilda Wyvern had became a couple. It's been pretty peaceful and nice with no lightning storm happening in weeks. Currently, the couple were out on lunch and the scene was not focused on them.

Not too far away was the Sabertooth Guild. The strongest guild in Fiore… or at least the strongest three years ago. Sting, Rogue, and their exceed partners just came back from a mission yesterday, so they was using this time to just relax in the guild. The white dragon was gobbling down some food while the shadow dragon tried his best to ignore him so he could read a mystery and suspense book. Lector and Frosch were outside, playing on the yard. Pretty peaceful.

The sky blue sky turned into an aqua blue before the white clouds collected together into one large cloud. In the middle of the humongous cloud was a eye like the eye of a hurricane. A white beam ascended from the middle of that cloud, and landed right in the middle of the guild hall.

Many of the mages got up from their seats, thinking that it was an attack. When the beam faded away, a young woman, with her head down, was standing where it was.

The woman was averaged sized with red hair that was put up in two pigtails. She was wearing a white one piece suit with four strips coming down from her shoulders that was almost landing on the floor. Two of them were in the front of the shoulders and another on the back. Her eyes were big and slightly curved with the irises red.

When her head raised up, people became tensed, waiting for an attack to happen. Instead, she cleared her throat.

"I am a Draco Knight from the Dragon Kingdom. Second class limited license. I am looking for Eferhilda Wyvern."

Everyone tensed. The twin dragon slayers mostly since they KNEW what the hell Drago Knights were. But they wasn't too worried since they heard she was second class. Eferhilda was first class, much stronger than second, so it was apparent that this woman wasn't here to take her back. Still, was Hild in trouble?

Finally, after some minutes of full silence, someone spoke. "So, who are you exactly?"

"Who am I?" She asked back. But mostly to herself than someone else. "Wait just a second." She opened up her battle suit, which revealed a blue tank top in it, and pulled out a small booklet and a pair of square glasses. She opened it, flipped through some pages, and began reading. "Okay, so I was supposed to say who I am before what I am." She muttered to herself. "How can I mess up on something as simple as an intro?" She asked herself which made the people who can hear her sweat drop. "If my commander knew about this, she would've lowered my rank. Dang it." She closed the book and took off her glasses so she could put them up.

"She kinda looks familiar." Sting said towards his human partner. Rogue nodded with agreement.

When the woman put her things back in her suit, she re-zipped it and looked up with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, but excuse me while I re-do this over." Her smile disappeared and now had a serious face. "I am Ariadne Wyvern and I…"

"Oh, so you're related to Hild."

"You were supposed to let me finish." Ariadne said then paused.

"Um, hello?" The blond waved his hand in front of her. Finally, she blinked.

"Oh uh, yeah. Eferhilda is indeed my sister." She looked around the guild. "Um, do you know where she might be?"

"She's out on lunch. She should be back soon."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll come back then."

"You don't have to do that. You can stay here till she come back."

She shook her head. "I rather not. I've already made a scene."

"Scene? You're not making a scene." He's comforted.

"Then why is everyone staring at me?" She whispered to him.

The spiky haired man looked around the guild, and indeed, everyone was staring at her. "Maybe because you came from the roof and asked for Sabertooth's Punishment Queen."

She frowned from confusion. "Who's that?"

"Hild."

"Why is she called that?"

"A very long story." Sting replied. "Come on." He guided her to his table. When he looked around the guild, he noticed that everyone was still staring. "Come on guys. You're making HILD'S sister uncomfortable."

Him saying that made everyone went back to what they was saying. Mainly because they didn't want Hild to give out some punishments.

"So, I'm Sting Eucliffe. The great white dragon slayer of Sabertooth." He introduced.

"Pleasure on meeting you." She waved at him with a big smile on her face.

"And this exceed is my partner, Lector."

"Hello." She greeted the exceed.

"Right a cross from me is the emo, shadow dragon slayer, Rogue Cheney with his exceed Frosch."

"I'm not emo." Rogue grunted.

"You act like one."

Rogue slightly growled at him. "So yeah. You'll notice that Sting's an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"You REALLY act like one."

"Well this is all so familiar." Ariadne muttered to herself.

"How?" The twin dragon slayers asked in the same time.

Ariadne opened her mouth to answer, but wasn't able to let it out since she got interrupted.

"Um, what happened to the roof?!" Minerva wondered as she looked up at the ceiling. There were black streaks like it had been burned by something.

"Uh gomen." Ariadne stood up from her seat and did a small bow. "I kinda made an entrance, but I'm sure my sister Violet can repair it for you."

"And where is this Violet?"

"She should be here soon." She said for sure. "You see, she gets kinda lost during teleportation cause she's easily distracted." Minerva only nodded to her response. "So, I'm Ariadne Wyvern, Eferhilda's youngest sister."

The red haired girl extended her arm up to the Sabertooth woman. Minerva went ahead and shook her hand. "Why yes. You're sister mentioned you before. I'm the Master of Sabertooth. Name's Minerva.

"It's very nice to meet you, Minerva."

After their little greeting, the sky to darken into a dark purple. Similar like Ariadne's, a violet beam came down, right in the middle of the guild hall. When the beam disappeared, a body was shown.

The woman was pretty tall, about five foot eleven. She was wearing a suit, similar to Ariadne's outfit, but instead of four strips coming down, she an attached that looked almost like a dragon wings that stopped to the bottom of her back. Her irises were blood red with her eyes slanted, but not as narrow as Hild's. Lastly, she had violet hair that was straight down to her back, and had a bang that covered almost her right side of her face that was dyed maroon.

Similar to Ariadne, she had a serious face on. "I'm Vi…"

"You're Violet Wyvern, Eferhilda's sister. Now, fix the roof." The master interrupted.

The woman turned to Minerva a little slow. It was bad enough that she interrupted her on her introduction, but even worse when she gave her a demand.

"Uh, I don't know who the hell you're talking too… but you don't get to boss me around."

"Well you're in my guild and I'm the master here, so if you want to pop over here, you need to follow my commands."

Violet crossed her arms. "I listen to no one's demands."

Minerva slightly looked up when she saw something move. She made a smirk to it as she turned her attention back over to Violet. "No matter how big or frightening the person is?"

"That's right."

"What about Hild?"

"Who the hell is afraid of Hild?" She asked. Almost everyone had the urge to raise their hands up. "The only scary thing about her is her choice of clothes. There were many times when her clothes made her look like a guy."

"I LOOK LIKE A WHAT?!"

Violet turned around with a grin. "Oh hey. How's it going little sister?"

"I'M THREE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

"That's not what our heights say."

Hild was about to say something else till she felt hands grab her shoulder.

"Calm down amore." Rufus said.

She nodded as she took a deep breath and let out a huff.

"Oh." She walked closer to Rufus. "I must admit, it's pretty impressive for someone to calm down Hild so easily. You two close?"

"Why yes actually. We're dating."

Both of the sisters looked over to him with confusion.

"You serious?" Violet asked outloud.

"Yes. I am serious." He replied. Why was it so hard to believe?

"We are so sorry." Ariadne apologized.

"Yeah. We just can't believe she'd like someone like… you…" The Violet haired woman briefly explained.

A frown grew on the blond's face. This was the second time he heard that from Eferhilda's family. He had the feeling that he was gonna get this from everyone.

"You must be a wild one in bed."

Many people started feeling blood rush up their faces from that statement.

"T-that's not the reason why I'm with him." Hild slightly stuttered.

Violet's eyes beamed. "So it's true?"

"I didn't… that… I…" She took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm… going home to take a nap." She said as she turned around and started walking out.

"Uh, wait Onee-san." Ariadne called out which made the green haired wizard stop and turned her attention to her. "Um, since we're visiting, I was wondering if we could stay over at your home till we go back."

"You can." She nodded at her then turned to her other sibling. "You can't."

Violet only pouted before answering with a, "Fine." She changed her position so she was facing the guild members. "Will someone let me stay at their place? I'd really… appreciate it…" She seductively said, gaining many responses.

Hild shook her head before grabbing a lock full of hair to pull her closer to her height. "Fine. You can stay at my house. Stop being a whore. You're giving our family a bad reputation." With that said, she began walking out the guild with her sisters behind.

"Well, looks like I can't stay at her place without being interrupted." Rufus muttered. "I'll keep that in my memory."

-o-

"Here we are." Eferhilda said, walking into the house. "Take your shoes off at the door. I don't want dirt on my perfectly bleached carpet."

Ariadne looked around. "It is perfectly bleached. And you have a nice home."

"It's decent." Violet said. "Where we sleeping at?"

"Guest room. First door on the right."

When she said that the violet haired woman went upstairs to the other room. Probably was exhausted from all that teleporting. Teleporting to different dimensions was VERY tiring and take up a lot of magic energy.

"So, think you're gonna enjoy your stay?" Eferhilda asked her younger sister.

"Oh course. I mean, I've been here for only thirty minutes and this place has so many things."

"Yeah, that what happens when you live in a forest. You get excited easily." She nodded. "Anyway, relax yourself and make yourself at home. This is the only vacation you'll have in the next eleven years."

The ginger nodded her head with agreement. It didn't take long for them to hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Hild…"

"What?" The greenette grumbled.

Violet held up her hand, which was holding a pair of silk red boxers. "Is this your boyf…"

"Give me that!" Hild snatched the undergarment from the other woman's hands. "AND STAY OUT MY STUFF!"

"I just wanted to see what you had."

"You're just nosy!"

"Um, I'm about to step outside." Ariadne interrupted, walking towards the door.

"Oh, wait a minute." Hild stopped her. "I forgot to get some catfish. Think you can go to the market? It's not too far from here."

"Uh, sure big sis."

"Good." She dug through her pocket of camouflage pants to pull out a wallet. "Here's thirty six hundred jewels. I want you to get three catfishes. You take two lefts down each corner than three rights. Got it?"

"Got it. Which way do I go as soon as I leave?"

"Left."

"Okay." She put her boots back on. "I'll be back soon." She opened the door and walked out.

When she left out and closed the door behind, Hild opened it back. "If you're not back by thirty minutes, I'm coming to find you!"

"Got it!" Ariadne replied.


	2. Lost

"Please tell me I'm not lost." Ariadne said to herself.

She feels disappointed with herself. She could follow orders easily without messing up, but ever since coming to Earthland, she feels SO out of place. She wondered about how much longer it'll take for her sister to come find her. Fifteen minutes have already passed… wait… now sixteen minutes. She was in the middle of town, looking and reading the signs around her.

"You look lost."

She turned to a familiar voice. But when she did, she had to look down, cause the voice wasn't from a person, but a cat. Really an exceed.

"Oh, hey… Frosch, right?" The green cat nodded. "Well, hate to admit it, but yes, I'm kinda lost."

"Can't you teleport like you did earlier?"

Ariadne shook her head. "I can't teleport short distance like Hild-nee, and even if I could, I'm pretty low on magic energy from teleporting all the way here." She paused when something occurred in her mind. "Where's your partner, Rogue?"

Frosch looked around before facing Ariadne again.

"Fro's lost too."

"You want me to help you find your friend."

"No. Fro can do it Fro's self." He replied.

She nodded. "Alright th…"

"FROSCH!"

The two looked up as the shadow dragon walked up to them. Rogue made a relieved smile as he picked up the green cat.

"Don't walk off again."

"Fro's sorry." Frosch apologized.

"Okay, I forgive you."

Hearing this almost made Ariadne say 'aww' from the the cuteness. It was only a half a second later when Rogue looked over to her. He didn't say anything when he tried looking for Hild or Violet. When he couldn't them, he turned his attention back to the red head.

"You lost?"

"Uh, yes actually. Hild-nee wanted me to go to the fish market, and I kinda gotten myself lost. I think I took a wrong turn… I have dyslexia." She explained.

"Well me and Forsch were about to go there. I could show you the way."

Th girl grinned at him. "Thank you."

"Follow me." He instructed as he turned around.

She followed beside him as he started walking off. They were pretty much quiet with each other. It hardly bothered Ariadne, but it was different with Rogue. He was always a quiet person, but since he knew Hild… somewhat… he wanted to know how similar or different Ariadne was compared to her.

"So, you're a Drago Knight?"

"Hm?" She hummed.

"Hild mentioned them before."

The gentle smile that was usually on her face disappeared and turned into a frown. "She did? Oh man, telling people about them is considered as a terrible offense. She could get her license terminated and get kick out the Dragon Kingdom."

"She can?!" He practically shouted, almost making him jump from surprise.

"Yes, I mean, we carry dragons within our bodies, and telling someone… who's a dragon slayer… that brings danger to themselves and their dragons. Normally, as someone who works for the Dragon Knights, I'm supposed to report." She said. Her frown then disappeared and was replaced with a smile again. "But since she family, I'll let it slide."

"Well that's good." He nodded with no expression showing.

"Though, for her to tell you what she is, you're rather trustworthy…, or you're a very weak dragon slayer, that Hild isn't afraid of or doesn't respect you." She paused again to look back at Rogue, who had an insulted look on his face. "You know, I was thinking it's the first one, but by that look on you face, it's telling me otherwise. I'm so sorry if I insulted you." She apologized.

"…None taken." He muttered, but loud enough for her to hear.

Well, one thing for sure, she was bluntly honest like Eferhilda, and not in a good way. At least she was apologetic, unlike the greenette.

"So, what else did she say about us?"

"Uh, that you're from the Dragon Kingdom which is another dimension, that time travels faster, and she briefly described dragon carriers."

"Ah, I see. So she didn't tell you much about it. That's comforting to know." She slightly nodded. "So, dragon slayer, ever slayed a dragon?"

"No, Rogue hasn't." Frosch replied before Rogue could answer.

"I HAVE actually. Until I realized he's still alive."

"So, you didn't slay a dragon?" Ariadne asked with an eyebrow raised.

He looked down to hide his embarrassment. "No, I did not."

"Okay then." She responded with a straight face.

"But you can't blame me for not knowing. Skildorm wanted me to kill him when he was sick so I could get stronger. Turns out that two years ago that he was flying in the sky after the battle of Taratous."

Ariadne shook her head with her lips in a thin line. "That's really sad. That means you really are weak dragon slayer." The insulted look grew back on Rogue's face.

"Sorry. Drago Knights and Guardians are trained to be blunt with almost anything that's going in their mind."

"Really? That explains so much about Hild." Rogue replied. "But, do you think you keep most of your thoughts to yourself? People don't really like brute honesty like that in Earthland."

She nodded. "I will try." The next question she asked was a bit random. "Where's Sting?"

"He's at the apartment."

Ariadne nodded for her reply. It became quiet between each other again. It didn't take them much longer for them to stop in front of the fish market. She noticed all the different kind of fish laid out on display.

"Can I help you?"

The ginger looked up to a man who laid a fish down on a shelf.

"Uh, yes sir. Can I get three catfish?"

The man nodded as he went to the back to get the fish. When the man got back he came back with the fish already package.

"That'll be forty-five hundred jewels."

"Okay." She pulled out the money and counted it. 'Dang it. Hild only gave me thirty-six hundred.' She thought.

"How much do you need?"

She got pulled away from her mind when she heard Rogue say something to her.

"Huh?" She asked, confusingly.

"How much more do you need?" He repeated.

"Oh, only nine hundred."

The raven nodded as he pulled out his wallet. When he got the money out, he handed it to her.

"Thank you."

-o-

"Do you need help back to Hild's house?" The shadow dragon asked as they walked out the market.

"Naw, I can take her back." Someone said behind them.

They both turned around swiftly, surprised to see the middle child of the three Wyvern sisters.

"Violet? What are you doing here? Were you stalking me?" For some reason, she didn't sound surprised by the idea if her sister was stalking her. Maybe because it happened often.

"Well, I was trying to find some clothes, but I got lost and found you guys."

The youngest of the group, beside Frosch, slightly tilted her head. "Why don't you borrow Hild's clothes?"

"Hild's clothes are a bit…"

"Boyish?" Ariadne asked.

"Yes, but no." The purple haired woman said. "Her clothes didn't fit me. Her pants are a bit big, ya know, since her hips are wider than mine. And her shirts are too small. It felt like my girls were about to pop out. But I can't really blame her since her chi-chis are pretty small."

While Ariadne had a straight face, Rogue face was a bit red. Why does she have to say those things out loud? He gets about the honesty they had to do for their training, but when it involves personal talk, like having to do with anatomy, it was a bit too much for him.

Damn his pale skin for making it easier to see. For it seems that Violet was able to notice.

"Aww, little Rouge is blushing. That's so adorable." Violet cooed.

"Rouge?" Rogue inquired, befuddled.

The woman made a cheeky grin. "Yeah."

"My name is Rogue, not Rouge."

"Well, I like Rouge better and that's what I'm gonna call you." She pointed at him, her smile dropping, but not all the way.

Rogue shook his head. "No. Don't call me that."

"I'm so sorry, Rouge. But you can't tell me what I can or can not call you."

"Stop calling me that!"

"NEVER!" She shouted with one of her arms up in the air.

Before the shadow dragon could reply to it, Ariadne interrupted.

"Um, maybe we should go back to the house, big sis. You know, since we can eat."

"Eh? You're right." She nodded. "I'm famished from all that teleporting and walking." She started walking off.

"Uh, Nee-san, that's the wrong way." Ariadne called out.

"Huh?" She turned around. "How would you know? You're dyslexic, who can't tell left from right sometimes."

"That maybe true. But I have perfect memory to remember that it's the other way."

Violet sighed. "Whatever." She muttered then turned to Rogue. "Which way is it, Rouge?" She asked.

Rogue cringed when he heard his nickname from Violet. "It's actually the other way. The same way Ariadne just said."

"Hmph, you're just saying that cause you like Ariadne."

The man began blushing again. "I don't like her!"

"Y-you don't like me?" Ariadne's voice cracked, sounding like she was about to cry.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Rogue assured her.

"I swear, if she starts crying, I'm kneeing you in the nuts… or better yet, grab them." Violet smirked, seductivly.

"What?" God, he's so happy Sting isn't here. The blonde would've had a ball from this. "No, this is one big misunderstanding."

"How is it? You just said that you didn't like my sister." Violet said. Ariadne began crying. "That's it." She balled up her fist, with her index and middle finger out, making a swift strike to Rogue.

"AHH! MY EYEEESSS!"

"Let's go Ariadne." Violet grabbed her younger sister eyes and walked off.

-o-

"Frosch?"

"Yes, Rogue?" Frosch said, looking up to his partner.

"Don't tell Sting about what happened, okay?"

"Okay. Fro won't tell Sting."

When the two walked into the shared apartment with the rest of their team, they were greeted by Sting.

"Whoa, why your eyes so red?" The white dragon slayer asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Lector asked, after Sting.

"Violet stabbed Rogue in the eyes."

Sting and Lector busted out laughing.

"Frosch!" Rogue felt like he was betrayed.

"I told Lector, not Sting." Frosch replied.

Sting stopped laughing, but was still smiling. "W-why? What happened?"

"It's none of your business!" Rogue responded, blushing from embarrassment as he walked out the living room.

"Fine. I'll ask Violet when I see her."

"The hell you are!"


	3. The Talk

"You know Ariadne, it'll be best if you get a change of clothes. Something more comfortable, ya know?" Hild said as she was packing up her bag. The greenette was about to go on a solo mission for the next few days. "I should have enough money in the kitchen closet, in jar, for you to buy some new clothing. Also, make sure Violet doesn't go through my things, especially my drawers."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Violet interrupted, "I've already look through your things. Even your, _Fifty Shades of Grey_ stuff."

A blush crept onto Hild's face. "DON'T GO THROUGH MY STUFF AGAIN!" She turned back to Ariadne. "Anyway, if you need help with something, call me. But if you can't reach me, call Rufus; and if you can't reach him, call…" She would've said Minerva, but she figured she'd be busy. Plus, she didn't want her and Violet in the same room. "Call… Rogue… Their numbers are in the phone book in the kitchen drawer. Also, if by any chance you leave the house, and a guy comes up to you, and asks you out or tries to drag you to an alley way; knee him in the groin or stomach. Make sure you're cautious, and also…"

"Geez Hild, calm the hell down." Violet interrupted, sitting on the couch now. "You'll be gone for three days. Nothing is gonna happen."

The storm dragon shook her head. "You can't be sure about that. There are some sick and and twisted people in this world and Ariadne's short and cute…"

"I'm five foot five. I'm average, not short" Ariadne interrupted, but was ignored.

"…she's also oblivious. What if some guy stalk her, or kidnap her, or rape her? RAPE HER!"

"What does rape mean?" Ariadne asked.

Hild pointed at Ariadne with her thumb. "See what I mean, oblivious?" She just proved. "So that being said, I need you *points at Violet* to watch over her while I'm gone."

The violet haired woman waved her off. "Yeah. Yeah."

"I mean it." She warned.

"I will, damn it." The other cursed and growled.

Hild nodded to show that she was satisfied. Or at least a little satisfied. She then picked up her bag and headed out the door. Seconds later, the door re-opened. Hild walked back in the room with a disapproving face.

"I made up my mind. I'm not going. I don't trust you Violet."

"Oh my god!" The said woman groaned, face looking up. "Look, I just said I was gonna watch her, so just go."

Hild stayed in the same spot with crossed arms. Finally, she picked her bag back up and headed out the door.

The two sisters wasn't sure if she was coming back, so they stayed in the same spot, staring at the door. After fifteen minutes, they figured that she actually left, making them both sigh with relief.

"Hey big sis?" Ariadne asked, making the other look down at her with a questionable stare. "What does rape mean?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about your perfect little head around of." Violet said as she ruffled the younger's hair. "Anyway, I'm going out. I'll be back at eleven. If you see a guy you don't know approaching you, just poke them in the eyes, knee him in the crotch, or just punch him in the Adam's apple. Got it?" Ariadne nodded as a response. "Alright, I'm gone. Love ya~!" She walked out the door, leaving the other behind.

Ariadne sighed again. To be honest, she was happy Violet wasn't around. That woman asked too many private and personal questions. Even questions she didn't know the meaning of.

Walking into the kitchen, she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a tea bag out of box. After she got some tea ready, she went back into the living room with a cup in her hands. She turned on the tv, sat on the couch, and before she could totally relax, she heard a knock on the door. Getting back up, she set the cup on the coffee table so she could open the door.

"Yes?"

"Oh, hey Ariade." Sting greeted.

"Ariadne." Rogue corrected.

"What did I say?" He asked his partner. "Anyhow, where's Hild?"

"She just left twenty minutes ago."

"Damn." The blond cursed. "Minerva wanted us to tell her that the mission she took had actually been taken. Oh well, guess she'll have a surprise when she gets there." He made a small laugh, gaining Ariadne to give him straight face with a blank stare. This made Sting laugh awkwardly.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

The white dragon stopped his laughing. The blank stare the girl was giving him was kinda creeping him out now. One thing for sure, it was a lot more creepier than Hild's. Maybe because Ariadne eyes were bigger and he could see the reptilian like pupils more.

"Uh, can we come in?"

"Sure." She said, losing the blank stare. The red head walked back inside so they could come in. "Why didn't you just call before she left?"

"Because we don't have her number."

"Yeah, thanks to Sting." Rogue grumbled.

(Flashback- before Eferhilda and Rufus became a couple)

Eferhilda woke up when she heard her phone ring. Picking it up she answered it.

"Hello?" She said, groggily.

"Oi Hild. Whatcha doin?" It was Sting's voice.

Hild opened her eyes some more so she could look at the time. "Sting, it's one in the bloody morning. What do you think I'm doing?

"Probably up and watchin tv."

She glowered. "No baka, I'm asleep and you should be too."

"…Can I come over?"

This time, instead of keeping a frown on her face, her face became neutral. "Sting, are you drunk?"

"Maybe…"

"Go to sleep. You're only supposed to contact me during emergencies.

"Tell me bed time story." When he didn't get a reply, he wondered if she was still listening. "Hello?"

"Delete my number." He heard her say with slight anger in her voice.

Sting went to his contacts list and changed something. He then took a screenshot and sent the picture to Hild.

"WHAT THE HELL! CHANGE MY NAME BACK!"

"NO!" Sting shouted back at her.

"THAT'S IT! I'M CHANGING MY NUMBER!"

So the next day, she went to her phone company and changed her number.

(End of Flashback)

"Hmm." Ariadne would call Hild to tell her about the mission, but she felt like Sting would pester her into getting Hild's number. She decided not to think about it anymore. The ginger made a gentle smile. "So, would you four like some tea?"

"Uh, sure."

Ariadne left out the living and came back two minutes later with a platter that had four cups of tea in it. She set it down on the coffee table so they could the cups.

She sat back down on the couch, sitting by Sting.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure. Ask away." The spiky haired man said.

"What does rape mean?"

Rogue chocked on his drink, nearly strangling himself, and started coughing. Sting on the other hand, spit his drink out, having it land on the carpet.

"W-why…" Rogue coughed some more. "are you asking that?"

"Well before Eferhilda left, she was arguing with Violet about how a stranger could stalk, kidnap, and rape me. She then emphasis the rape part." She explained. "So, what does it mean?"

When Sting had calmed down, he decided to answer the question. "It means to have non-consensual sex between a male and female."

Ariadne nodded, understanding the definition… kinda.

"Can I ask you another question?" She asked again. "What does sex mean?"

"…ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sting shouted at her, making her jump from the sudden loudness. "How old are you?"

"Two hundred sixteen… eighteen in Earthland time."

The blond haired mage couldn't believe this. "And you don't know what sex is?" Ariadne shook her head. "Okay then… it might be best if you ask your sisters about it. I'm afraid that if I told you, Hild would castrate me."

The woman shook her head again. "No they won't."

"They won't what?" Sting asked, addled.

"They won't tell me what it mean. I've ask them certain questions, and they say I shouldn't worry about it."

"…I would ask, what type of questions you be wondering, but then again, I don't want to know." Sting said. "But I feel sorry for you." He paused and turned to his partner. "Rogue, tell her about sex."

The raven, once again, choked on his drink. He decided it was best to put the cup down and not drink anymore before he really does strangle himself.

"No." He calmly said.

"Come on Rogue."

"No!"

"Please Rogue-san."

"NO!" He shouted loudly, looking dead straight at the girl.

"Eeee…" Tears began to come down the girl's eyes.

"Damn it Rogue. You made her cry." Sting rubbed Ariadne's back to comfort her.

Well, couldn't say he didn't feel guilt for screaming no to her. But the idea of telling her, then Hild finding out, only to be punished by her, wasn't something he wanted to go through. But what if he gets punished for making Ariadne cry? Who was kidding, not if, but will get punished. So either way, he was gonna get punished. While he was thinking, he got interrupted by one sentence.

"Why is Ariadne crying?" A voice said.

"Rufus? What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"What? My girlfriend can't give me a key to her house?" Both Sting and Rogue sweat dropped from that reply. "You okay, Ariadne?"

"Yeah." She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?"

"She asked what sex was and Rogue screamed no to her." Sting paused, a grin grew on his face. "Maybe because he's a unicorn."

"Unicorn?" Ariadne tilted her head with confusion.

"Yeah, it's when…"

"Don't you dare say a word about it. I'm not no damn unicorn." The shadow dragon growled at him.

"Then tell her!"

"You tell her!"

"Um, maybe I could just look it up." The young woman interrupted. They ignored her though while they was having their argument.

"Look Rogue, I love you, and you're my buddy, but I'm gonna have to blackmail you."

"How?"

"Don't you remember making Ariadne cry three minutes ago. Knowing Hild, she'd go ballistic."

"That's true." Rufus agreed, sitting down on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands.

Everything became silent, until…

"I'm sorry for being a burden on you Rogue." Ariadne said with sadness in her voice.

"…Its not your fault, I'm the one who snapped out on you." He took a deep breath, facing the girl again. "So, you want to know what sex is?"

The girl nodded with a small grin. "Mmhm."

"Okay," He took another deep breath and released it.

"And while you do that, I'm gonna act like I'm Hild."

"Hmm?" Rufus hummed, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, since Hild is blunt with almost anything. I'm gonna act like Hild, so that if Rogue freezes up, I could say something as Hild would say."

Freeze up? Rogue wasn't gonna freeze up. It was just a simple sex talk. Right?

"Alright, sex is when a man and woman love each other…"

"That's a fucking lie." Sting interrupted. "There's people who are fuck buddies, swingers, prostitutes, then there's those women on women and men on men in prisons…"

"STING!"

The said man shrugged. "What? It's the truth."

"Anyway, they would share a bond then…"

"He puts it in her." Sting cut in again.

Rogue gave a glare towards the other twin dragon.

"It?" Ariadne wondered.

"Yeah, the guy's dick." Sting replied.

"The more appropriate term would be penis." Rufus joined in.

"Shut it! I'm giving her the sex talk, not you guys!"

"Such a temper coming from the shadow dragon." Rufus said.

Rogue was getting frustrated now. It wasn't even thirty seconds and he keep getting interrupted. Why was he giving her the sex talk if they wanted to join in? He turned back to Ariadne.

"So once he has it in her he moves back and forth then… oh god. What do I say now?"

"Ariadne, sex is when a man puts his cock in a woman's pussy. Then the guy would move back or forth… or the girl could ride the guy… anyway he keeps doing this until he and or she screams they're cumming. The next thing BOOM the girl gets pregnant… or get an sexually transmitted disease. Then again, the girl wouldn't always get pregnant, sometimes cause of condoms, the low number of sperms from the man's cum…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH STING!"

"She's eighteen! She can take it! Though, I think everyone should have this type of talk. You can also borrow my book on STD's if you want."

"You have a book on sexual transmitted diseases?" Rufus asked with surprise.

"Remember, I said I was acting like Hild."

"And you know that she has a book on it?" That kinda surprised him even more.

"Yeah, she offered it to me once."

"Ah, that explains it." The memory make wizard nodded.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Rufus sighed, ignoring the question. Sting was right when he said he was gonna act like Hild. Rufus could definitely see Hild saying this stuff when giving the sex talk. He made a conclusion. "Note to self, don't let Eferhilda give the sex talk to our kids. Memorized."

"Do you understand it now?" Rogue asked Ariadne, deciding it was best to interrupt the foolishness.

"Uh, yes I do." She nodded.

"Good. Any other questions?"

"Umm, I got one more. But I'm not really sure if it has to do anything with sex."

"Go ahead." Honestly, there isn't really a question worst about the sex talk.

"What's _Fifty Shades of Grey_?"

"…" Personally, Rogue never read the book, nor does he ever want to. However, he did know what the book was about. "Why don't you have Rufus answer the question? I'm pretty sure he could answer it for you."

"Oh, would you look at the time." Rufus said, looking at the time on a grandmother clock on the wall. "I'm gonna be late for my book club. See you guys later." He hurried out the house.

 **Okay, I'm glad I was able to update only a week and day and not three weeks. Also, I wasn't expecting to do the sex talk in this story but on a one shot. Oh well. Please review. And if you do review/comment, let it be more than update soon. That doesn't make me update soon.**


End file.
